


Tour Busses and Accidental Questions

by grimmlin



Series: Dating a Rock Star [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Famous Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Musician Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Sweet Castiel/Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmlin/pseuds/grimmlin
Summary: This is part of a series and will make more sense if you read the other parts first.After Pride, Dean asked Castiel to go on tour with him. That was before Cas bought something he shouldn't have and Dean's label forbade him from driving himself between concert locations. Cas wasn't going to go, he'd just get in the way, right? Thankfully, Balthazar is a meddling friend and Castiel finds himself in Dean's arms once again.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dating a Rock Star [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557601
Comments: 44
Kudos: 178





	1. Meddling Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This installment did not go AT ALL like I had planned, but the boys had a different idea and I'm powerless to resist their puppy-dog eyes. I split this into two chapters but it's completely written. Chapter 2 is NSFW and will be up tomorrow.

"Should I go?” Castiel drops back against the couch with a sigh and props his rocks glass on his knee as he stares balefully at his friend. “I shouldn’t.” He shakes his head and takes a sip of the burning liquid. “It’s a month of constant traveling and Dean will be busy. I’ll just be in the way.”

“Cassie, darling,” Balthazar says with a slight slur. “That boy asked you to be there, did he not?”

Cas nods with a frown before taking another glorious sip of the amber liquid filling his glass. He doesn’t even rightfully know what he’s drinking apart from it being bought by Balthazar. Some kind of Scotch, he thinks. That would make the most sense based on the smoky earthiness clinging to his tongue.

Regardless, it’s top quality and Cas is grateful for his friend’s presence tonight.

“Then go! It’s not like you don’t have the vacation time built up.” Balthazar down the rest of his glass and reaches for the bottle as the television drones on in the background.

“What would I do on tour? I’m not part of the band,” Cas complains a little more before taking a searing gulp of the Scotch. He grimaces with a cough and sits forward, pinching the bridge of his nose as his mind wanders.

Just after Pride, Dean asked him if he could go on tour with the band for a little while, just until he had to be back for the fall semester. Cas didn’t have the heart to tell him no, he said he would think about it.

Unfortunately, spending time with Dean has been all he’s been able to think about and he hasn’t been able to come up with an answer.

He wants to go, sure. Spending weeks traveling the country and falling into bed every night with the person he loves would be appealing to anyone. Unfortunately, the fact remains that touring is Dean’s _work_ and Castiel would just be in the way.

The band would probably resent him for it.

“You would warm his bed, of course,” Balthazar interrupts Castiel’s thoughts with a shrug as if his conclusion is obvious. “When he comes back to the room after a show, when he comes back to _you_ , all hyped up with energy to burn, what do you think is going to happen?”

Cas sighs and drops back against the couch as he shakes his head. He can feel his cheeks heat from the knowing gleam in Bal’s eyes and he hides his face behind a palm.

“Don’t tell me you’ve been holding out on tapping that?” Bal questions with a tinge of indignation in his tone and Cas feels compelled to peek at his friend.

“I’m not talking about our sex life.” Cas arches a brow, feigning annoyance to cover the discomfort bubbling in his gut.

Balthazar nods. “So, there is a sex life. Good. I would hate to think you’re as chaste and pure as your name suggests.”

“Bal...” Cas warns before he downs the rest of his glass.

He’s going to need a lot more alcohol, maybe the entire liquor store, if they’re going to talk about this.

“Just go, Cassie,” Balthazar pleads as he leans forward to refill Castiel’s glass. “He wants you there, you want to be there, and you have about a million vacation days in the bank. There is no reason for you to stay here and pine.”

“I don’t know...” Cas hedges, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he swirls the amber liquid in his glass.

Balthazar arches a brow and fixes Cas with a look that makes him squirm in his seat. “I’m going to make it my personal mission to make you miserable until you give in to that man.”

Cas clears his throat and takes a breath. “It’s just, I was thinking,” he trails off and drops his head into his hand as his thoughts barge toward the tiny little thing hidden in the drawer of his nightstand. “I did something stupid.”

 _So stupid_ , he berates himself. High off the success that was Pride, with a hefty advance for his new book padding his bank account, he acted rashly, and now he’s stuck with something that it is far too soon do anything with.

And now he’s gone and opened his mouth to his tenacious best friend.

 _Dammit_.

Balthazar arches a brow and waits him out, taking a dainty sip of his Scotch as he stares. They’ve been friends for long enough for Bal to learn how to make Castiel break, and those sad blue eyes beseeching him for his thoughts does it every time.

It isn’t fair.

Castiel squirms as his stomach twists.

Resistance is futile.

Scarcely a minute passes before his tongue loosens but Cas sucks in a deep breath and squares his shoulders. “Forget it, I shouldn’t have said anything.” He can’t tell Balthazar. He can’t tell anyone. Not if he wants to retain his dignity.

Those eyes won’t work on him this time.

“Oh, no you don’t darling. You cannot tease me like that and then expect me to drop the subject.” Balthazar rolls his eyes, “I mean, I’m well aware that you are an idiot sometimes, but you’re my favorite idiot and...”

“I bought a ring,” Cas blurts and downs the rest of his Scotch, grimacing through the harsh burn of too much liquor in his mouth at once.

 _Dammit_.

Bal’s brows threaten to climb into his hairline and his head tilts ever so slightly as he stares open-mouthed. “A ring? Like, a cock ring or...” he trails off and Cas sighs at his friend’s attempt at being deliberately obtuse before fixing him with a flat look.

“For Dean. A ring... fuck,” Cas shakes his head when the words refuse to come. For months, asking Dean one very important question has kept demanding an ever-growing share of his thoughts but now that he’s gone and spent thousands of dollars on a beautiful band, he can’t help but want to melt into the floor.

Who proposes after less than a year?

It’s too soon.

It’s irresponsible.

How can he be sure?

“You want to marry him?” Bal’s eyes soften and an excited little smile slowly tilts the corners of his mouth upward as he watches Cas nod and flush crimson. “Cassie! That’s excellent!” He cheers. “And here I was, afraid you would die a spinster, all alone with no one to mourn you except little old me.” He puts a hand to his chest dramatically with a pout. “You’d make a terrible spinster, by the way. You don’t even have a cat.”

Castiel rolls his eyes and does his best to smother the smile that tries to force itself onto his face. This is not the time for smiling.

This is the time for panicking.

“I can’t go on tour with him.” He shakes his head and sets his glass aside just as his phone lights up with an incoming text. “What if he figures it out? What if the words just fall out and he freaks out?”

Cas glances at the phone halfheartedly and his eyes widen when he sees Dean’s name flash across the screen, quickly followed by the gentle opening notes of _All Our Own_.

Something must show in his expression because Balthazar launches to his feet and swipes Castiel’s phone before darting into the bathroom and locking the door behind him with a cackle.

Cas blinks at his friend’s sudden departure before tearing after him. “Balthazar!” He yells as he slams into the door, knocking dust loose from the frame as he pounds his fist on the cheap wood. “Balthazar!” Castiel’s heart hammers nearly as loudly as his closed fist on the locked door. “Give me my phone, you ass!”

“You’re going, Cassie!” He shouts through the closed door, voice nearly drowned out by Castiel’s frantic pounding.

“Balthazar!” Cas screams, whiskey roughened voice cracking before he pinches his brow and shakes his head with an indignant huff. “Don’t you dare!”

“You’ll thank me for this later,” Balthazar promises and Cas absolutely does not believe him but he knows the situation is hopeless. Whatever his friend is telling Dean is going to box him into a corner.

He won’t be able to crush Dean’s excitement by telling him no.

Dammit.

\---

Two weeks later...

“Cas!” Dean calls his name as he stumbles out of the baggage claim and Cas turns to meet his boyfriend’s wide grin with a smile of his own.

Finally catching sight of Dean’s bright green eyes and then being folded tightly in his arms after weeks apart makes something unnamable loosen in his chest and Cas feels like he can breathe for the first time in ages.

Maybe Balthazar wasn’t completely wrong in pushing him to do this.

Cas can’t help but bury his nose in the crook of Dean’s shoulder to breathe in the scent of Dean’s aftershave and the well-loved leather of his jacket as they sway together. Underneath all that, Dean smells of home and comfort, evoking a feeling in his chest that makes his head swim and his lips curl into a satisfied smile.

“Missed you,” Dean whispers as he cinches his arms tighter and Cas drops his bag onto the tarmac. He can’t be bothered to care about scratching his suitcase when Dean is holding him so closely.

Cas sucks in a deep breath through his nose as he draws back and presses his lips to Dean’s. The earth could start to collapse around him and he probably wouldn’t even notice, not with _Dean_ so near and the taste of him on his tongue as the kiss deepens. “I missed you too,” he finally says when they part.

“Gross,” Charlie pretends to gag just as Benny ushers them toward the waiting car with a grumble about cameras in the distance.

So what.

As far as Cas is concerned, the world could stand to see more men kissing each other.

Dean laces their fingers together with a shy smile as he glances over his shoulder at the distant paparazzi that seem to follow him everywhere. He gives the cameras a quick wave and Cas can’t resist. His lips connect with Dean’s cheek with a loud smack before he can stop himself and Dean’s smile widens into a grin as camera flashes erupt from the gathered crowd.

Not even the hammering of his heart or the shouted begging of the paparazzi can take away from the moment.

Before Cas can even think about grabbing his bag off the pavement, he’s bundled into the car with Dean at his side and they’re speeding off into the night. “Dean, my suitcase.” He turns to Dean with wide eyes before twisting in his seat to look out the rear window.

“Garth already loaded your things into the trunk,” Dean says as he nudges Cas to sit properly and fasten his seatbelt.

“Garth?”

“Howdy, Castiel!” Garth grins from the front seat at the same time that Castiel spins to face him. “I sure am glad to see you again!”

“Uh, hello, Garth,” Castiel stammers, remembering why he chose to drive Dean’s truck in California instead of calling Garth. The man is a blinding ray of sunshine that follows you around the yard until you give up and just deal with it.

Inescapable. Insistent. Appallingly cheerful.

Cas grins when Garth chuckles.

To hell with it.

He’s too happy right now to waste his time being overwhelmed by Garth’s mammoth-sized personality. 

“So, we’re heading back to the hotel to get you settled but the show isn’t till tomorrow and we don’t rehearse the night before. Gotta take care of the voice an all,” Dean says, gesturing to his throat. “So, I’m all yours for the night,” Dean adds as he waggles his brows and leans closer. “Got any idea what you want to do?”

Castiel absolutely does _not_ think about the silver band tucked into the bottom of his suitcase that he did not intend to bring. If it clung to the bottom of the socks he shoved in the bag and accidentally fell in, that is no one’s business but his own and there is no need to move it.

He shouldn’t have taken it out of his nightstand, to begin with.

“I’ve got nothing,” Castiel says, ignoring how his voice pitches a little higher and his cheeks heat. He thanks his lucky stars that Dean isn’t a mind reader.

Dean’s eyes darken as he takes in Castiel’s flush and his smile turns predatory. “No? Nothing?” He purrs as he leans into Cas’s space and traces the sharp cut of his jaw with a finger, lingering over his pinked cheeks. “Are you sure?”

Cas shakes his head and swallows hard. “Nothing.”

Dean chuckles and mercifully leans back against the seat, giving Cas room to breathe. “Well, in that case, I guess I won’t be showing you what I bought for tonight.”

Castiel’s ears perk up at the hint of promise in Dean’s tone. “I’m sure I can come up with something,” he quickly says to fill the silence. Whatever Dean might be teasing at, he’s interested.

So very interested.

“What did you get?” Cas prods, leaning into Dean’s space with his heart pattering happily.

Dean shrugs. “Oh, nothing much. Maybe I’ll show you later.”

“Maybe?” Castiel narrows his eyes incredulously. How dare Dean tease him and then pretend that he doesn’t have some devious plan up his sleeve?

Dean shrugs without a care in the world and stares out the window, not meeting Cas’s eyes but that does little to stop Cas from seeing his smirk in the reflection on the glass. “If there’s nothing you want to do, then maybe we’ll just watch a game on TV or something, go to sleep early.”

No. Nuh-uh. Nope.

Cas gapes as he decides whether to be offended or not and shakes his head vigorously. “Brat.” He pokes Dean in the ribs and wrinkles his nose.

Dean squirms, fighting back a smile as he continues to ignore Castiel.

Alright. That’s it.

Cas unbuckles his seatbelt and rolls his eyes at the glare Garth gives him in the rearview mirror as he scoots across the bench seat to plaster himself to Dean’s side. His hands roam, tugging Dean against him as he leans close to whisper in Dean’s ear. “I know one thing I want to do tonight, and it isn’t watching _sports_.” The word even leaves a foul taste on his tongue despite the delightful saltiness his lips pick up from the faint sheen of sweat behind Dean’s ear.

Dean turns his head and arches a brow. “Oh?”

Cas nods and tries not to smirk. “Yes. But I don’t share my plans with brats.”

He has to make them first.

With that, he scoots back to his seat and buckles himself in while trying to pretend he isn’t watching Dean’s every move.

Now it’s Dean’s turn to stare, slack-jawed and wide-eyed as Cas stares out the window. “Not fair.”

Cas bites his tongue to keep from smiling.

“We’re here, boss,” Garth’s cheerful tone from the front draws their attention and Cas is slipping from the car before Benny has a chance to open the door for him.

The bodyguard does manage to corral Dean before he tumbles out onto the pavement, but he doesn’t bother trying to hold him back from circling the SUV and pinning Cas against the sleek exterior.

Dean’s brows arch and his smirk is daring.

Cas returns the look with equal measure, delighting in this playful routine.

He folds his arms over his chest and waits for Dean to make the next move and while he would be perfectly content to let the tension continue to build between them, he would prefer to get to their room before the paparazzi find them.

“What do you want to do?” Dean prods, dropping his voice low and infusing it with a warmth that makes Castiel’s toes start to curl until he pokes him in the ribs.

Cas barks a laugh and squirms away. “Brat.” He grins and shakes his head.

“Come on, Sunshine, you gotta tell me!” Dean whines but his eyes shine with laughter as he reaches out to snag Castiel’s hand and pull him closer.

Cas tilts his head and glances upward as if giving Dean deep consideration before finally hooking his fingers in Dean’s belt loops to pull them flush together. “You,” he whispers into Dean’s ear. “Just you.”

His lips are so close that he can feel the way Dean’s entire body shivers at the suggestion and his green eyes are decidedly darkened when he finally pulls back.

“Alright, you two, no making out on the sidewalk!” Charlie claps her hands and ushers them apart. “As much as the paps would love the show, I’d rather you not scar my innocent eyes.”

Dean barks a laugh and shakes his head. “Innocent my ass,” he says as he points at her chest.

Charlie presses dainty fingers to the center of her chest and mocks offense. “Such language!”

Cas chuckles and offers his hand with a slight bow like a true gentleman. “I must apologize for his crude behavior, milady.”

Charlie giggles and lets Cas kiss the backs of her knuckles while Dean rolls his eyes. “That’s _My Queen_ to you.”

“Don’t encourage her,” Dean gripes at the same time as Charlie corrects Castiel.

Charlie huffs and wags a finger at Dean. “Now, _handmaiden_ , you best watch your tongue lest you find yourself on stable duty.”

Cas’s brows furrow as he looks at the stare-off between Dean and Charlie. Queen? Handmaiden?

Dean scowls and Charlie laughs, finally taking pity on Cas and explaining. “I am the Queen of Moons in a LARP event, and Dean is my handmaiden when his schedule allows.”

Cas’s head tilts. “LARP?”

Dean nods. “Live-action role-play. We get to dress up all medieval and fight battles and shit,” he explains with a flourish of his hand and a wide grin.

“You should totally join us next time, Cas.” Charlie punches Dean’s shoulder and claps Cas’s as she steers them toward the doors of the hotel with Benny following close behind.

“You should, Chief, watchin this un make a fool of himself is a blast,” Benny chimes in, gesturing to Dean.

“Hey!” Dean protests. “You enjoy dressing up too, don’t pretend.”

Benny flashes a grin as he nods.

“I’ll think about it,” Cas hedges. He’ll have to look this LARP thing up to see what it’s all about before he agrees to anything. Even if Dean endorses it.

Maybe especially if Dean endorses it.

“Remind me to show you pictures later,” Charlie says with a wink as she punches the button on the elevator. “I think you’ll like Dean in his costume, he’s adorable.”

“Charlie,” Dean whines, drawing out her name and stopping just short of stomping his foot.

Cas grins, remembering just how much he loves the banter between Charlie and Dean. They remind him of what he always imagined a normal sibling relationship would be.

Not that he’d know, of course. Gabriel has always been a menace and his other siblings…well, they followed a little too closely behind their father to ever really bond with.

But he likes to imagine.

Maybe he can get there someday with Michael, from the little they’ve spoken since Pride, the sneering and judgmental teen he knew seems to have grown into a conscientious if a not somewhat misguided man. Cas has hope for their future.

For now, though, he has Dean and Charlie to look up to.

“I’d love to see photos,” Cas says through his thoughts, prompting Dean to groan piteously.

“That’s it, you’re not getting your present.” Dean points at the center of his chest and Charlie cackles as she shoves them out of the elevator.

“Have fun guys, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Charlie waves her fingers at them as the elevator slides closed. “And Castiel, call me sometime about those photos!” She calls out at the door seals, leaving the two men alone together for the first time since Castiel arrived.

Cas swallows down his laughter and clears his throat. “What was this about a present?”

Dean pinches a frown and shakes his head. “Nope. Not happening now.”

“But Dean,” Cas draws out his boyfriend’s name as he tangles their fingers together.

Dean’s hand hangs limp in his and he steadfastly looks anywhere but into Castiel’s eyes.

Cas gives Dean’s hand a shake, demanding attention. “Come on. You can’t just tease…” He pokes Dean’s bicep with his other hand, teasing out the smile he can see twinkling in Dean’s verdant eyes. “It’s not nice.” He pouts, bringing out the big guns as he gives Dean the widest eyes he can muster.

Dean shakes his head and pinches down his smile. “You’re ridiculous.”

Castiel grins. “You love it.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Dean chuckles and tugs Cas into an easy kiss as they stand in the middle of the hall.

Cas hums and relishes the taste of Dean’s lips, sweet with just a touch of mint from the gum he had been chewing. Underneath lies a taste that is simply Dean, one of Castiel’s favorite flavors. He could spend the night doing nothing more than standing here, kissing his boyfriend, and be perfectly content.

A soft click and blinding flash destroy that idea.

He and Dean jump apart, Dean’s expression quickly morphing into a mask of rage as he nudges Cas behind him to glare at the interloper.

“Squirrel, Feathers. So delightful to see you.” Crowley lowers his camera with a smirk.

“Fuck you, Crowley,” Dean grates but relaxes his posture. “How the hell did you get up here?” He demands, tone as flat as his eyes are narrowed.

Crowley’s smirk grows and he gives them a shrug. “Funny how light security gets when the golden goose leaves the building.”

“You are such a dick,” Dean grumbles and reaches behind himself for Castiel’s hand.

Crowley chuckles as if Dean had given him a wonderful compliment and Cas can’t help but roll his eyes. He thinks he’s starting to get a grasp on the strange relationship between Dean and this particular paparazzo and it is nothing short of amusing.

He steps around Dean and tilts his head as he regards the black-suited man. Even with Dean’s harsh words, the men are smiling at each other. “Hello, Crowley,” Cas finally decides to add to the stilted conversation with a shy wave. “What are you doing here?”

Crowley’s smirk turns into a shark-like grin. “Just looking for my next big scoop, Feathers. You two seem to be getting hot and heavy,” he trails off with a thoughtful look to their joined hands. “Any thoughts to cementing the deal?”

Castiel’s brow furrows and he glances to Dean, noting the way his jaw is clenched tight while he glares. “Cementing the deal?”

“Rings, you imbecile.” Crowley throws up his hands and Dean lets out a low growl.

“Watch it!” Dean snaps as the mild annoyance in his glare turning to fury in an instant.

Crowley rolls his eyes. “My apologies, Castiel.” He waves his hand and dips his chin in a mock bow. “I believe we both know that your other half here is the imbecile.”

“Hey!” Dean protests and Crowley laughs.

Castiel is simply trying not to throw up. The ring in his suitcase calls to him like a tornado siren that everyone in the hotel is bound to hear.

He never should have brought the stupid thing.

Now it’s just one more thing to worry about and _why_ is Crowley looking at him like that? He swallows hard and musters a glare as he shrugs. “It’s a little soon for that, don’t you think?” He forces himself to ask around his pounding heart. Pretending for all the world that he has nothing to hide.

Going by the smirk Crowley levels at him, Castiel strongly suspects the man already knows everything he needs to and Castiel’s stomach sours.

“Soon? Perhaps. But you two are quite the power couple, it would be a shame to miss a silver-lined opportunity,” Crowley drawls, arching a brow as he turns toward Dean. “Do let me know when you plan on popping the question. I would love an exclusive.”

Dean frowns and shakes his head. “I’ll think about it.”

Cas nearly swallows his tongue when Crowley licks his lips and rocks on his feet. “The same goes for you,” he says, meeting Castiel’s eyes as he holds his hand to his head in a mimicry of a telephone. “Ta for now, boys.” Crowley gives them one last rakish smile before he sweeps past them toward the elevator.

Dean watches the man go, jaw ticking from how hard he’s clenching his teeth and Cas’s stomach has settled somewhere near his shoes. “Asshole,” Dean grumbles under his breath. “Don’t take him seriously, Cas.” Dean turns to him with pleading in his eyes. “We haven’t even talked about that yet, we got all the time in the world…” Dean trails off and rubs the back of his neck. “Assuming you’d even want to, I know we haven’t…”

Cas shushes Dean with a finger over his plush lips and gently smile. “You’re right, we haven’t talked about marriage.” He tries to breathe around the lump in his throat and racing pulse as he reminds himself how stupid he is. “And we don’t have to right now. Let's just enjoy the evening.” He threads their fingers together and tugs Dean away from the elevator. “Tell me about the tour, I know you said we’re only here for one night?”

Thankfully, Dean launches into an explanation instead of clinging to the subject at hand. Cas doesn’t think he’d survive a conversation about marriage with his dignity intact right now. What was he thinking, buying that ring in the first place?

He doesn’t even know if Dean is looking for marriage!

Especially so soon.

But, somewhere between Dean rattling on about the band (and Cas) piling into the bus to be whisked off to some venue in Florida that Cas has already forgotten the name of and his lamentation that they won’t even get to spend time on the beach, Castiel decides he doesn’t care.

Alone in their hotel room as Dean ducks into the bathroom with a small bag and crimson cheeks, Castiel knows without a doubt that buying that ring wasn’t a mistake.

His future was once some abstract thing left to be pursued when he had every last box checked on his career, but now, staring at their suitcases on the luggage rack and the closed bathroom door, Castiel can see what he wants clearly.

More of this.

A lifetime of this.

He just needs to know that Dean wants the same thing.


	2. The Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night on a cramped tour bus, everyone has extra energy to burn. Charlie's suggestion of a visit to the beach sounds good to Cas but Dean isn't so sure. Luckily for them, distractions abound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning... nsfw ahead

_“Damn it, Lisa!”_

Castiel wakes to Dean’s indignant shout and a thump followed by a very feminine giggle that disappears with the slamming of a rickety sliding door. He peels one eye open just in time to see Dean flop on his back next to him and scrub the sleep from his eyes.

The man in question rolls into Castiel’s side with a groan, grumbling something about _bandmates_ and _boundaries_.

Cas can barely be bothered to care.

Not when they just got on the road four hours ago, heading straight south from Atlanta on the way to the next town.

Sleeping on a bus with five other people, it turns out, is Not Fun TM.

No wonder Dean usually prefers to drive his baby everywhere.

Unfortunately, his label decided that wasn’t in the band’s best interest for the time being and not even Charlie’s cajoling could sway the executives who sign Dean’s paychecks.

Assbutts.

Every last one of them.

Cas has serious doubts that a single one of those suit-wearing talking heads have ever endured trying to sleep on a moving bus.

And he and Dean are the lucky ones who get to cram themselves onto a single twin size bed in the back of the bus with very little privacy.

Lee is on a bed across from them, and another bandmate who Castiel has lost track of is on the bunk above them.

The rest of the band is still up in the front of the bus doing who knows what.

The bed beneath his shoulder is hard, nothing like Dean’s memory foam, and he carefully shifts to take some of the pressure off as Dean throws his arm around his middle and holds on tight.

“Sorry,” Dean grumbles as he brushes their noses together. “I can move if you want more space, I think the bunk above Lee is still open.”

Cas shakes his head and grumbles as he pulls Dean closer. “Nuh-uh.” It’s too early for words and he doubts that decent caffeine is in his immediate future. At least he has Dean. No way is he letting him go sleep somewhere else when he can be right here, too warm, too cramped, and in his arms.

Dean chuckles and reaches up to brush Castiel’s bangs out of his eyes and plants a tender kiss to the tip of his nose. “Try to sleep, then,” he whispers and Cas hums in agreement as they settle in tighter.

The bus rumbles and rocks as they roll southward and Cas hopes that by the time he wakes again, they’re at their destination.

Although, he doubts he’ll be so lucky. Not when every bump along this cursed freeway jostles his elbow into the wall beside him.

As soon as they get to Tampa, he’s going have a word with Charlie about getting Dean his car and talking some sense into those executives.

This is no way for grown adults to travel.

\---

Dean reaches his arms above his head in a groaning stretch. “Fuck,” he grumbles, touching his ears to his shoulders to pop his neck before launching into a wide yawn. “Now I remember why I prefer driving.”

Lee bumps Dean’s shoulder as Cas nods his agreement and goes through his own stretching routine.

The bus sucks.

And he has four weeks of this to look forward to if they can’t talk Dean’s boss’s into letting him drive.

For the life of him, he can’t remember why he agreed to do this.

Scratch that. He knows why just as much as he knows his grumpiness could be resolved by an oversized cup of coffee.

“You and me both, man,” Lee agrees and smothers a yawn with his hand. “Never do sleep well on the overnights.”

Cas laces his fingers in front of him and stretches his arms over his head. “Will there be many of those?”

Dean shrugs and Castiel’s hopes crash and burn. “A few. We got two nights in a hotel here though, and then a day’s drive to ‘Bama.”

Oh. Okay. “That’s good.” Cas wrinkles his nose.

Lee grins. “I feel ya, man. Can’t be comfortable tryin to share space with this idiot,” he fake whispers, using his hand to both shield his face and point his thumb at Dean. “Not sure how you put up with his snoring.” He claps Cas on the shoulder playfully while Dean shoves him away.

“Jackass,” Dean says with laughter in his tone. “Don’t listen to him, Cas.”

Lee laughs and Cas cracks a smile watching them bicker like the old friends they are. Soon, they devolve into outright play wrestling in the middle of the parking lot as part of the road crew opens up the luggage compartment of the bus.

Dean grabs at Lee’s shoulder and spins him with a grunt, clutching at his shirt to try and get a hold of him. Lee spins with a laugh, dodging Dean’s grasp with a wide smile.

Lee may be shorter, but he’s stocky and Dean is not prepared when he drops his shoulder and lunges forward with his arms wrapping around Dean’s middle.

They laugh and grapple for dominance, throwing baseless taunts at one another while the rest of the band looks on and the road crew gathers with snickers of laughter.

Someone Cas has seen maybe once or twice elbows him in the ribs playfully to get his attention. “They’ve been like this for years,” the long-haired man says with a roll of his eyes when Cas looks his way. “You’d think they were brothers or something.”

“I’ve noticed,” Cas answers flatly despite his smile refusing to dim. The man laughs and lets out a wolf-whistle and bellowing cheer for Lee.

When Cas looks back, he sees why.

“Children!” Charlie barks, stomping out of the hotel with her hands on her hips.

The road crew scatters, leaving Dean in a headlock with Lee rubbing his knuckles against Dean’s scalp in a noogie.

Dean looks up with a shameless grin and Lee holds him tight even as Charlie marches up to them with a fierce glare. “Hey, Charles.” Dean gives her a cutesy little wave and his grin grows when she huffs and shakes her head.

Finally, Lee releases him and Dean stands, straightening his clothes as he clears his throat.

“I leave you alone for five minutes. FIVE MINUTES!” Charlie snaps, pointing her finger at the ground.

Lee shrugs as if this is a common occurrence and Cas wants to run back onto the bus.

Charlie has always been full of cheer and good-natured smiles. The woman standing in front of them now is all sharp lines with an even sharper glare who carries the bluster of a mom who is about to three name her wayward child.

He takes a half step back out of sheer self-preservation.

“Charlie, come on, we were just having fun,” Dean rolls his eyes and folds his arms over his chest.

“You, I’m not worried about,” she waves Dean off before turning her ire on Lee. “But the last thing we need is the press intentionally misrepresenting a photo of you beating the crap out of your lead singer!” She throws her hands up with a huff. “Especially now that Dean and Cas are together! What do you think that would look like, huh?”

“Charlie, come on,” Dean steps forward even as Lee frowns.

“It ain’t like that,” Lee protests, shaking his head even as concern clouds his gaze. “Anyone with eyes can’t see we’re just having fun.”

Cas’s head tilts and his eyes narrow as curiosity takes over. He vaguely remembers hearing something about one of the Impala members getting arrested after a bar fight a year or two ago but it wasn’t something that he paid attention to.

Why would he? Until a few months ago, he barely knew who The Impalas were and didn’t care to.

Charlie deflates and pinches her brow. “I know, Lee, but we need to be careful. We do not need rumors getting out that you’re drinking again.”

“We were just goofing off after being cooped up on that damned bus!” Dean comes to his friend’s defense with his arms raised dramatically.

“I get it, guys. Just, don’t. Okay?” Charlie shakes her head sadly with a frown and Cas turns his head just in time to see an intrepid reporter lowering her camera with a pinched brow.

“Dean,” Cas whispers and brushes his fingers against Dean’s wrist to carefully get the man’s attention.

When he tilts his head slightly in the direction of the woman with a camera, Dean’s expression changes instantly.

His annoyance morphs into hard-eyed anger before quickly slipping into a wide grin as he steps toward his friend with open arms. Dean and Lee hug as Dean whispers between them and Lee’s expression flits through the same sequence of irritation quickly followed by a mask of delight.

They put on a good show for the camera, something Castiel watches with amazement even as they playfully shove each other away. “Let’s go inside, yeah?” Dean asks, loud enough for all of them to hear but he doesn’t take his hand off Lee’s shoulder and the two men start for the building with their heads tilted together in conversation.

Cas falls into step with Charlie while the woman grumbles about this being exactly why those two hooligan needs to keep a lid on it and behave. He wants to ask, but quite frankly, Charlie in full manager mode scares him and he isn’t about to risk it.

Not on this little sleep and zero caffeine.

Inside the safety of the hotel elevator, the argument with Charlie resumes and ends with Lee blowing her off entirely when they arrive on their floor, leaving the red-headed woman to glare at the recently slammed room door.

“He never listens!” Charlie turns to Dean but he just shakes his head sadly, adding to the gnawing pit growing in Castiel’s stomach.

It isn’t that he expected life on the road with a band to be free from stress and drama but he wasn’t expecting anything to happen so soon.

“Well, you don’t have to come down on him so hard,” Dean snipes as he holds their keycard in front of the sensor. The door beeps and Dean shoves it open while gesturing Cas inside in one smooth motion before turning a glare on Charlie.

“Dean, come on,” Charlie pleads, her green eyes wide as she reaches for Dean’s hand.

“You owe him an apology.” Dean pulls his hand back with a frown that only grows when Charlie flinches. “Charles, look. We’re all tired,” Dean’s tone softens as he speaks and he pinches the bridge of his nose. “Just give him some space to cool down and try making peace at dinner.”

Charlie bites her lip and nods sadly. Cas feels like he’s intruding on something personal and his stomach squirms guiltily as he watches Dean hold out his arms and fold the petite redhead in them.

“It’ll be okay,” Dean murmurs as they sway before he pulls back with a gentle pat to her shoulder. “Just ease up a bit, okay?”

Charlie nods and wipes an invisible tear from her eye. “Right.” She nods. “Sorry about all that, Cas. Didn’t mean for you to get involved with our crap.”

He shrugs and flinches a smile. “It’s alright.”

Charlie scoffs and Dean chuckles. “Why don’t you boys head to the beach for a bit or something, stretch your legs before rehearsal tonight?” Charlie suggests and Cas’s heart flips.

He hasn’t been to the ocean in ages. “We have time?”

Charlie smiles a little brighter. “The roadies need about four more hours to get everything unloaded and set up, so you got until then before the band needs to head over.”

“Can we, Dean?” Cas turns to his boyfriend, noting the pinched smile gracing Dean’s features and his hopes immediately fall.

“Dean _loves_ the beach,” Charlie says with a snicker as she waves them goodbye.

The door falls closed and Dean leans against the smooth surface with a sigh.

“You hate the beach, don’t you?” Cas ventures, stepping forward to straighten the open front of Dean’s flannel.

Dean huffs and pushes off the door to nudge Cas toward the bed. “It’s not that I hate the beach, it’s the damn birds. Fucking seagulls, everywhere. They’re evil.”

Cas chuckles and lets Dean push him back onto the mattress. “They’re not _that_ bad.” He flops back and reaches for Dean to encourage him to follow.

“Last time I went to the beach, one shit in my hair!” Dean gripes as he carefully knees his way up the bed until he’s straddling Castiel’s thighs. “But, I suppose we can go if you want,” Dean says with a put-upon sigh as he rolls his hips seductively and pulls Cas into a tender kiss.

“Fine, forget the beach,” Cas groans and chases Dean’s touch but the man is too quick.

He’s up and off the bed before Cas can even sit upright. “Oh no, you wanted to go. We’re going.”

“You’re seriously going to start something and not follow through? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” Cas teases with an arched brow as he presses against the front of his pants, internally debating whether he should drag Dean back to bed or take him up on his offer of the beach.

His bottom lip finds its way between his teeth and he grins when Dean’s gaze turns hungry.

“Maybe I can be convinced…” Dean starts, putting a knee on the bed to climb over Cas.

The surety of Dean’s motions makes Castiel’s decision for him and his grin turns into a smirk. “Nope. You got up.” He scoots away from Dean and dangles his legs over the edge of the bed. “We’re going to the beach.” His stomach flips when he looks over his shoulder to take in Dean’s parted lips that are somehow still twisted into a pout.

“But…” Dean inches closer, looking every bit like a kicked puppy.

Cas chuckles as he pushes to his feet and dances out of Dean’s reach as the other man huffs his displeasure. “I’ll get Charlie to go if you don’t want to.”

Dean’s jaw drops in disbelief as Cas flashes him a smile and then turns his back to Dean to lift his suitcase onto the luggage rack.

He bends steeply at the waist, rooting through his bag in search of his swim trunks. Bubbling amusement fills his gut when he hears a strangled sound come from his boyfriend and he gives his ass a shimmy just for good measure.

“That ain’t fair!” Dean clamors off the bed and plasters himself against Castiel’s back, his arms wrapping around Castiel’s waist as he forces him to sway.

Dean half pulls him away, making his bag teeter and his clothes shift enough to uncover something that he would prefer to keep hidden. “Dean!” Cas’s heart leaps and he jerks upward as he quickly shuffles his clothes to cover the bottom of the bag.

_No, no, no._ His eyes blow wide and time slows impossibly, every millisecond lasts a century but he’s powerless to stop the way Dean’s hand comes around his side and grips his swimsuit.

Dean pulls hard on the trunks, tugging Castiel’s arms with them. “No!” Cas cries out when his wrist catches on the edge of the bag and a very familiar little box flips upward just as the entire suitcase tips.

His cheeks flush crimson and he drops to his knees, not even caring that Dean managed to steal his swimsuit.

He has something far more important to be concerned about.

“Cas?” Dean’s timid tone comes just as Cas’s fingers close around the velvety black box. “What’s that?”

Cas sucks in a harsh breath through his nose and shakes his head sharply even as his heart races. He might very well throw up within the next ten seconds and his entire body is overheating. “Nothing,” he hurries to say around his thickening tongue and tight throat. “It’s nothing.”

Shit.

Even he can hear how his voice wavers and _oh my god_ why can’t he be more like Balthazar and come up with a lie in the blink of an eye.

This is it.

This is how his heart gives out.

Kneeling on a hotel floor clutching this tiny box like a madman.

His lungs heave even though not breathing sounds like a wonderful idea.

Maybe the best idea.

“Cas,” Dean doesn’t give up, damn his perceptiveness. Just this once, Cas would prefer his boyfriend to be an oblivious moron. But _no_ , Dean has to be sweet and caring and attentive. “What is that?” Dean asks, tone going hollow as if he already knows the answer.

Castiel wouldn’t be surprised if Dean does.

That would be just his kind of luck.

He shakes his head and shoves the little box back into the bottom of his bag and starts dumping everything else on top of it.

“Cas.” Dean’s hand lands on his shoulder and he pulls the bag out of Castiel’s hands.

“No, Dean. It’s not, it isn’t anything.” panic overwhelms him and he shakes his head as he swallows thickly.

Fuck, he’s an idiot.

“Cas,” Dean says again, smiling softly. “It’s okay.”

Cas shakes his head. It’s not okay. He should never have brought the damn thing. He should have played it off casually instead of delving straight into an obvious panic. He should have known something like this would happen. “It’s nothing.”

Dean lets out a breathy huff as he pushes to his feet. “It ain’t nothing.”

The bottom drops out of Castiel’s gut. Here it comes.

He watches Dean warily even as he forces himself to slow in his repacking and his breath catches when Dean starts to dig through his own bag and procures an equally tiny charcoal grey box. “It ain’t nothing,” he says again and meets Castiel’s widening eyes with a sheepish smile.

If Cas thought he was going to die before, he must be dead now because there is no way this could be happening.

“I was gonna wait till we got to California.” He blinks shyly as he looks through his lashes at Castiel. “At least until after we talked about it.” The world must be stuck in a cosmic sized vat of molasses because there is no way it takes so long for Dean to drop to a knee in front of where Castiel is still gaping like an idiot, heart threatening to hammer out of his chest.

Dean licks his lips nervously and he takes a careful breath. “I guess there isn’t any point in waiting though, not now.” He flinches a half-smile and meets Castiel’s gaze directly. “I sure hope my assumptions aren’t making me look an idiot.”

“Dean,” Cas finally breathes the word, so soft that anyone could be excused for missing it.

“I know we haven’t been together all that long but I can’t imagine ever being without you. Maybe I’m crazy, Sam sure thinks so,” he says with a self-deprecating huff. “But I wanna go to sleep at night and wake up with you in the morning as often as I can. I want to hear about your day in person instead of over the phone and I want to be able to look down at my hand and know I got someone amazing to come home to. Castiel Novak,” Dean trails off with a hard swallow as he pulls open the box. “Will you marry me?”

Cas is almost sure he manages a strangled squeak that he will deny until his dying day and his hand flies up to cover his mouth. His entire body trembles as his stomach does somersaults.

Somehow, his head manages to nod and Dean’s timid smile explodes into a grin too bright to look away from and Cas nods again, a little more in control of himself as a smile slowly replaces his horrified stare.

“Yeah?” Dean asks as he fumbles to pull the ring Cas has barely noticed from the box.

He chuckles in disbelief and nods again, pinching back his smile. “Yes.”

Dean vibrates, his grin contagious and by the time he’s managed to snag Castiel’s hand and is seating the gold and silver band on his finger, Cas’s cheeks hurt from smiling so hard.

This is insane. There is no way this is happening.

“I want mine!” Dean chirps as he eyes Castiel’s bag like a toddler facing down a present as big as they are. “That was mine, right?” His smile falls and uncertainty flickers across his features. “Because it’s okay if it’s….” He rubs the back of his neck pitifully and chews his lip as he jerks his head minutely from side to side.

There is absolutely no way that Cas can prolong Dean’s torture, not when his entire soul is dancing with joy. “It is,” he says quickly. “I thought I was being premature, but I couldn’t help myself…”

Dean huffs a laugh and his grin returns full force. “Me too. Sam thought I was crazy, didn’t think you’d be ready to commit to my crazy life this soon.”

Castiel laughs and shakes his head. “There are a lot of things we will need to figure out. I’m not living halfway across the country from my husband.”

The ring box is easy enough to find, apparently determined to be seen, and Cas quickly fumbles it open to slide the simple silver band onto Dean’s finger. It’s much plainer than his, but Cas still thinks the simplicity suits Dean perfectly and he’s thrilled that the fit is perfect.

“Damn right you won’t.” Dean grins. “I can sell the house and we can find something close to the University,” he says, still grinning manically. Finally, he looks down and his smile softens as he takes in the gleaming silver of his new ring. “It’s perfect,” Dean says, staring awestruck at their joined hands.

“They’re both perfect,” Cas adds with a squeeze of his hand.

Dean lets out a sudden bark of laughter and shakes his head when he can’t stop. “We are something else, aren’t we?” His laughter increases even as he tugs Cas to his feet and guides him toward the bed. “Can’t do anything normal.”

Cas chuckles, too busy reigning in his reeling mind to join in Dean’s laughter although he really likes the direction they’re taking. His stomach swoops happily as he tugs Dean closer with a wide smile and their fingers lace together effortlessly. Gentle green eyes meet blue and Cas knows beyond any doubt that this is everything.

The most important thing in his entire world is staring back at him and there isn’t anything he wouldn’t do to make him happy.

The feeling threatens to sweep him away and drown him, such is the intensity but he can’t find it in himself to be afraid.

Not when Dean’s fingers gently brush against the faint curls at the back of his neck and pull him closer and closer. Cas’s eyes slide closed with a happy hum just before their lips brush, feather-soft and far too fleeting.

He follows blindly as Dean sits and then scoots up the bed, chasing those perfectly plush lips as his head swims.

He thought he had been happy when he was accepted into his choice of college.

He thought he had been happy when he was accepted to grad school.

He thought he had been happy when he successfully defended his doctoral thesis.

He had no idea.

The feeling swirling in his gut now makes his chest swell and his eyes water.

Everything he has ever felt and mistaken for joy pales in comparison to the sheer delight thrumming in his veins.

“I love you,” he whispers, unable to contain the joyous emotion that is somehow calming him at the same time as it makes his tremble with excitement.

Dean smiles softly and cards his fingers through Cas’s hair as he hovers above. “I love you.” Dean’s eyes slide closed and he swallows hard. “Fuck, I love you so much.” He surges upward to capture Castiel’s lips and Cas can feel the swell of emotion pouring into the kiss, heating them both.

“Screw the beach,” Cas breathes against Dean’s lips as he watches those green eyes flutter open just as Dean lets out a restrained chuckle and flexes his hips to press their groins together.

“How about you screw me instead?” Dean waggles his brows and Cas rolls his eyes. “What?”

Cas pinches down his smile and shakes his head with a put-upon sigh. Dean smirks and Castiel can barely resist kissing that impish little smile right off Dean’s face.

He’s adorable.

Not that he will ever tell Dean that.

His head does _not_ need to get any bigger.

“What?” Dean asks again, smile widening as his eyes glint with mirth. “It’s important you know what you’re getting into.”

Cas drops his forehead against Dean’s and his shoulders shake with the force of the grin splitting his cheeks. “You are such a dork.”

“But you love me,” Dean laughs too as his hands trail over Castiel’s sides and he hooks his thumbs into the loops on Cas’s jeans to pull him down.

Cas hums and brushes his nose against Dean’s as warmth floods his chest. “I really do.”

Dean shifts his hips with a hum. “Then show me,” he whispers into the scant space between them as his fingertips dig into the meat of Castiel’s ass. “Make love to me.”

As if Cas could say no to that.

The feeling that races through him is electric, making his body sing with the need to feel Dean’s skin against his. “Off,” he mutters as he tugs at the hem of Dean’s shirt before he quickly strips his over his head and tosses it aside.

The instant Dean’s shirt is out of the way, Cas’s hands land softly on the broad expanse of golden skin displayed before him. He can’t help the delighted little moan that escapes his lips when Dean groans needily and pushes into his touch. He never imagined finding this, someone who makes him feel so alive and so powerful… so _full_.

They’ve fallen into each other’s arms so many times by now and yet this feels like the first time all over again.

In some ways, it is.

Never before have they touched each other with such promise, such intent, secure in the knowledge that they have a lifetime together to look forward to.

He thumbs over the pert buds of Dean’s nipples, earning a gasp from the other man as his heart flips happily.

The way Dean arches his back to drive himself closer, the way those long lashes gently flutter as his eyes slide closed, and the way Dean grabs onto his shoulders and holds him close all make Castiel’s heart so full that his chest aches and his eyes burn with the overflow of affection coursing through him. “You’re perfect,” he mutters as Dean’s legs fall open to welcome Castiel in between.

Dean flexes his hips and draws attention to his growing erection before claiming Castiel’s lips in a searing kiss that could last an eternity and neither of them would mind.

The rest of their clothes quickly disappear and Dean wastes no time flipping them, straddling Castiel’s hips with a cheeky grin as he laces their fingers together and stares down at the glint of silver and gold circling Castiel’s finger. “You’re perfect,” he says, echoing Castiel’s words as his smile turns dewy.

Cas can’t help the way his stomach squirms with Dean’s words. He isn’t perfect. Not even close. But the pure adoration shining in those green eyes is unmistakable.

For just a moment, Castiel wants to believe him.

Dean swoops down to claim his lips before Cas can think too deeply on exactly how blind love is, and to be honest, he doesn’t care. Not when Dean’s pillow-soft lips are moving against his, pouring emotion between them and dragging him so high into the clouds that he might never land.

“You’re my fiancé,” Dean mutters between them with a touch of wonder laced delicately into his tone. His green eyes sparkle even as he presses their erections together with a smirk of mischief.

Castiel’s fingers drift to Dean’s hips as he nods. “And you’re mine.” He tugs Dean down as he thrusts upward, relishing the feeling of Dean’s hardened length next to his.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean breathes as his head tilts back with parted lips. “Feels so good.”

Cas groans his agreement as he encourages Dean closer. If someone had told him six months ago that he would be engaged, he would have laughed them out the door. Never in a million years would he have imagined that someone as perfect for him as Dean existed, let alone that he would be able to keep him.

It seems that he should have put a little more faith in his life's study.

“Want you inside me.” Dean grinds down, forcing Cas’s cock between his ass cheeks as he rocks back and forth in a torturous rhythm that has Castiel’s heart hammering.

He nods and forces his eyes to open enough to meet Dean’s verdant gaze. “Anything.”

“Wanna ride you,” Dean gasps as he continues to rock in Castiel’s lap. “Wanna still feel you when I’m up on stage tonight, wanna be reminded of who I have to come home to.”

The heat the rushes through Castiel’s veins is incendiary, threatening to burn him from the inside out as Dean’s words make a home for themselves deep in his chest. He wants all of that too.

Very much.

“Then take it, anything you want, I’m yours,” Cas says, his voice cracking with desire.

Dean shifts backward and produces a small bottle of lube, seemingly from nowhere, and quickly slicks up Castiel’s cock. Each brush of his fingers teasing over his swollen length turns Cas’s brain to helpless goo when all of his blood rushes south.

All that exists is Dean, hovering over him, lining himself up.

Cas cries out when Dean starts to sink, guiding his dick to breach that first ring of tight muscle. “Dean!” Cas begs, eyes widening. It’s too soon, too quick. Dean needs to be prepped, stretched…

“Shhh,” Dean comforts as he continues to lower himself. “I want this.”

Cas’s heart flutters with indecision and his stomach tenses with the pure pleasure of the grip that Dean’s body provides. He can see the way that Dean’s muscles tremble and sweat beads along his brow with the effort of holding himself up and relaxing his internal muscles at the same time.

His fingers tighten on Dean’s hips, guiding him ever slower as the second ring of muscle inside him gives way. He can scarcely believe the vision above him, the way Dean’s body is opening and welcoming him inside without any preparation at all.

He isn’t a fool, he knows that prep isn’t as necessary as he would like to think but he would never assume his partner would be okay without it. To see Dean taking his cock like this stirs something primal deep inside him that Cas didn’t know he had until this moment.

The urge to slam Dean down and simply _take_ has him holding his breath and struggling to be still as Dean settles into his lap with clenched eyes.

Their breath comes in short pants, although surely for differing reasons, and Dean trembles in Castiel’s hands. “Dean?” Castiel whispers, doing his absolute best to keep his voice steady.

“Just need a minute,” Dean grits out and Cas very nearly pushes him up and off.

He would if not for the death grip of Dean’s fingers digging into his forearms as he steadies himself.

“Dean,” Cas whispers as he watches every nuanced emotion that flits across Dean’s features. Pain, concentration, determination. He sucks in a breath through his nose and gently trails his fingertips upward, dragging them over the ladder of Dean’s ribs and back down, scratching his sides just light enough to make Dean shiver.

Slowly, the vice grip of Dean’s body loosens around him and Dean starts to cautiously shift, letting out a broken moan when Cas rises to meet him.

Every last shred of Castiel’s willpower is stretched and tested by the delicious pressure threatens to tear his orgasm from him well before he would like. Dean is the best kind of sin above him, the type of temptation that he was warned against as a child and wholeheartedly embraces now.

Slowly, Dean’s movements become bolder and the slap of skin on skin becomes louder as they move together. Their fingers remain tangled, neither man willing to put any more distance between them than necessary.

With his heart lodged in his throat, Cas can’t begin to speak but his thoughts and body sing Dean’s praises. The intense concentration etched in his brows, the slight part to his lips that permits the most beautiful little sounds every time Cas manages to angle just right has some long-forgotten primal force pounding its chest in satisfaction.

All too soon, Dean’s movements become sloppy and his legs tremble when Cas runs his palms down his thighs and they rock together slow enough to catch their breath.

“Roll over?” Cas asks, clamping down on the spike of pleasure that comes when Dean flexes around him. He gets a hearty nod in return and Dean pulls off with a groan before flopping onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

Cas immediately pours his love and devotion into a soul-deep kiss as he takes Dean’s neglected cock in hand and strokes lightly.

“Cas,” Dean groans and bucks into Cas’s fist, seeking more as Cas adds more lube to his cock and slips inside him. He keeps the pace languid and easy, determined to draw this out, and soak up every one of Dean’s needy little whimpers as he’s filled over and over.

His chin drops and his stomach clenches with need when he catches sight of his thick cock sliding in and out of Dean’s stretched hole, his hard dick twitching with each tender stroke. He’s never felt such a gut-deep spark of possession, never felt such a need to mark someone from the inside out and some lingering caveman part of him roars with pride that everyone will look at the silver band on Dean’s finger and know he’s taken.

That he’s Castiel’s.

A sharp punch of his hips draws a gasp from Dean that morphs into a drawn-out whine when Cas angles his hips just so and hikes Dean’s ass higher. “Like this?” Cas pants, quickening his thrusts.

Dean throws his head back with parted lips. “F…faster,” he mutters as he forces his gaze back to Cas. “Wanna feel it.”

Cas chuckles but obliges. Dean is sure to feel this for at least a day. “You sure you want to still feel me when you’re on stage? Singing for all those people?”

Dean groans and pushes himself down onto Castiel’s cock. “Always wanna feel you.”

Castiel’s heart clenches as he reaches for Dean’s hand, tangling their fingers together. The pressure builds low in his belly, ready to explode but he needs Dean to get there first. His free hand returns to Dean’s neglected dick and he strokes roughly, just like he knows Dean likes best.

“Cas!” Dean bucks beneath him, fucking himself onto Castiel’s cock and into his hand even as Cas continues his demanding pace.

Castiel doubles down and snaps his hips hard enough to push Dean up the bed with a strained grunt. He clenches down on the feeling brewing low in his gut, the delicious release building easily within reach as soon as he takes care of his fiancé.

_Fiancé._

The thought makes him grin as he tightens his grip on Dean’s cock to demand surrender. “Come for me, come on.”

Dean shudders and whimpers as his back arches, finally giving in to his release as he spurts thick ropes of white over Castiel’s hand and onto his stomach. Dean is the picture of debauched, hair fucked six ways from Sunday and his skin flushed as he pants to catch his breath. He’s beautiful, perfect, and every sappy thing that Cas knows would make Dean’s cheeks turn crimson.

The sated smile that Dean offers him makes butterflies erupt in his chest and he nearly comes from the sight of Dean beneath him.

“What?” Dean questions, his smile turning playful as his eyes sparkle with mirth. “You’re doing that staring thing again.”

Cas hangs his head on his shoulders and shakes off the blush coloring his cheeks. Dean wants to tease him for staring, well, Cas will show him.

He swipes his fingers through the mess on Dean’s stomach and brings them to his lips, noting with satisfaction how Dean’s eyes blow wide and the way his lips part in wonder as Cas flicks his tongue out to lick Dean’s come off his fingers.

“Fuck,” Dean breathes and his dick makes a valiant attempt at recovering when Cas smirks and slides his fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking them clean of the bitter fluid as he quickens his pace.

Dean clenches around him and Cas sees stars. This is perfect, this is everything, and he can’t hold on any longer.

His rhythm falters with the sharp spike of pure pleasure that expands and explodes outward as Dean digs his nails into his forearms, holding on as Cas pounds into him roughly. His hips stutter and he comes with a cry, sparks flying behind his eyelids with each pulse of his cock deep inside his fiancé.

He grins and tucks his chin shyly to hide the giddy emotion that is only heightened by the feeling of Dean beneath him, surrounding him.

His fiancé. He doubts he’ll tire of that any time soon.

His thrusts have devolved into a filthy grind as he works himself through the aftershocks.

“What are you smiling about?” Dean pokes him in the ribs playfully and flexes his hips, pulling another heady groan from Castiel.

Cas lifts his chin and his grin remains. “You,” he says honestly. “I love you.”

Dean pinches back his answering smile. “Sap.” His fingers trail down Cas’s chest before he nudges him away with a wince. “How about you show that love by cleaning me up,” he says with an arched brow and cocky tone that nearly makes Cas laugh.

He pulls out with a wince and shakes his head playfully. “So that’s how it’s going to be?”

Dean nods, green eyes sparkling with mischief.

Castiel chuckles and climbs over Dean, bracketing him with his arms as he dips down to draw him into a languid kiss. Their lips move together easily and saccharine that a dentist would heartily object. “How about a shower?” He pulls back to whisper and Dean’s answering nod is all the confirmation he needs.

He climbs off and offers Dean a hand once he’s on his feet.

“Charlie’s gonna be pissed, you know,” Dean says cheekily as they kiss their way into the bathroom.

Cas tilts his head. “I know we haven’t been…”

Dean shushes him with a finger over his lips. “She wanted me to make a big thing out of this.” He holds up his left hand and waggles his fingers. “Some big romantic gesture.”

Cas hums and kisses the pad of Dean’s finger before turning to start the shower. “Is that what you wanted?” The question settles like a stone in his gut, providing a faint shadow over his current happiness.

Dean shakes his head and pulls Cas in by the hip. “Hell no. All I want is you.”

Cas hums into the kiss. The water is surely hot by now but he doesn’t care. Not when Dean’s plush lips are against his and guitar calloused fingertips are stroking over his bare hip. Not when he’s wearing Dean’s ring and Dean is wearing his. “Then you have me,” he pulls back just enough to whisper and stare into the warmth of Dean’s green eyes. “Forever.”

Dean hums with a growing smile. His tongue darts out to moisten his lips and his smile widens. “Forever sounds perfect.”

Cas nods. "One thing though."

"Yeah?"

"Please talk them into letting us drive. I don't want to get back on that bus."

Dean laughs brightly as he nudges Castiel into the shower. "I'll see what I can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? I hadn't planned on going there quite yet, but Dean surprised me. Blame (or thank) him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this, I would be thrilled if you'd let me know. As always, thank you for reading and I'll "see" you tomorrow with chapter 2.


End file.
